Secretary
by Yellow kiwi
Summary: Jack had been taking care of his family since he was seventeen. After losing his job, he's searching for a new one. His new job may lead to more than just an income. AU BlakIce slash
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"So how long you going to hide out in my flat, mate?" Jack Overland Frost's eye trailed from the TV to his friend E. Aster Bunnymund. Aster was a tall man with blue swirling tattoos that adorned his arms and legs, because of this he made sure to wear tank tops and shorts to show off his ink. He also had blue hair, and Jack teased him relentlessly about the color choice. At the moment Jack was not interested in teasing, no he simply wanted to stay hidden under the blanket he had pulled over his head, stay seated on the couch, and watch two more hours of television. His messy brown hair poked out from under the blanket, and his brown eyes watched as Aster tapped his foot as he waited for an answer.

"Until I have a job." Jack groaned out and slumped further into the couch almost disappearing in the pillows.

"I can talk to North, he might be able to give you a delivery job." Aster shrugged and sat down next to his friend.

"And be stuck working with you all day? No thanks." Jack smiled the whole time he was speaking. He wouldn't mind working with his friend, but he knew that with the economy the way it was North really couldn't afford to hire another delivery boy.

"Maybe now is the time to get your GED?"

"Ok, not the time to nag me about that, Bunny! I'm so serious! I need a job! We can't live off my mom's disability alone, and Elizabeth is starting middle school in August!" Jack threw the blanket off him and jumped up starting to pace back and forth. Up until now Jack had been blessed with a custodial job he managed to get at the age of seventeen, he was a loyal employee for a year but budget cuts caused the school to let him go. Jack had been working the moment he turned seventeen. His father had died of cancer, and the resulting medical bills weren't going to pay themselves. His mom was too depressed to work and seemed content just drawing on disability, not at all concerned about the fact that her check wasn't enough to cover all her bills or get her children what they needed for school. There had been a time that Jack went a whole month without hardly eating anything, just so his sister could have a good dinner. Jack loved his sister more than anything in the world, and she was the driving force behind Jack quieting school and working full time.

"Well sitting at my place isn't going to get you a job." Aster handed Jack a news paper and gave him a stern look. "Here are the classifieds."

Jack snatched the paper from his friend and plopped down onto the couch with a frown. How was he going to get another job? He hardly had any experience and he didn't even have his GED.

"It's not like employers are tripping over themselves to hire an inexperience eighteen year old without an education." Jack muttered sarcastically, but looked at the paper with hope none the less.

"You got to apply to get a job. Sitting on my couch watching TV ain't gonna find you work. Plus you'll have to face your mom eventually and tell her you got laid off."

Jack let his shoulders slump. "She's just going to have a fit when she finds out, and I'll have to listen to her doom and gloom, and try to cheer her up while making sure my sister doesn't over hear anything. The last thing I need is Elizabeth worrying about our financial state."

"Don't you ever get tired of having to be the bread winner?" Aster asked with a tinge of pity in his voice.

"Yeah but…mom isn't getting out of bed. She's too depressed. I don't blame her, on her bad days she's really bad, she even manages to bring me down. Can't imagine what that would be like in a work environment. She's probably get fired after a week, that or just quiet showing up because she doesn't see the point in living anyway."

Aster cringed at the sound of Jack's voice. He was usually happy and upbeat, always optimistic no matter what, but he truly sounded lost. He sounded like he had the weight of the world on his shoulder. He was the man of his house, ever since his dad died, he took that role seriously. Sometimes Aster wished his friend had it easier but really there was nothing either one of them could do to change it. So Aster just gave a listening ear.

Jack turned the page of the classifieds, with a disappointed look. All the job opening were asking for experience. Experience that Jack didn't have. He wondered for a moment if any of the fast food joints around town where hiring. He should really have spent his day filling out applications rather than sitting on his best friends couch.

"Hey what about that one?" Aster pointed a finger at the page right under a short blurb.

_Seeking reliable and responsible individual to perform clerical work. No experience necessary, but must be well organized and friendly. Please apply in person._

"Well I'm friendly." Jack grinned wide at his friend. "With this smile, who wouldn't want to hire me as a secretary. Though I might have to break out the leather."

"Going to have an office affair with your boss?" Aster asked skeptically.

"Hell yeah, if it gets me a bonus!" Jack laughed loudly.

"Well get home, change and apply for the damn job. Doesn't look like there is much for you to choose from."

"Yeah, I'll probably stop by some fast food places and fill out applications." Jack got to his feet—which were bare because he hated wearing shoes—and exited Bunnymund's apartment. Jack's own apartment was only three doors down, so he didn't have far to go. He took out his keys and opened the door as quietly as possible. The whole apartment was dark, with curtains drawn over every single window. Jack knew immediately that his mother was in one of her darker moods, and hoped that Elizabeth would stay in her room and play for the day. He swallowed the lump in his throat, and hopped his mom would simply stay in her bedroom as well and not ask were he'd been or where he was going.

He managed to get to his room without rousing his mother. He picked out the nicest clothe he had—which was a blue polo shirt and khakis—and got dressed quickly. He put on black sneaker because he didn't own anything nicer than that, and hopped that his future employer wouldn't look at his feet.

"Jack is that you?" Jack cringed, he had almost made it out of the front door without waking his mom.

"Yeah it's me." He sighed out and walked toward his mom's bedroom.

"Come here—oh there you are. Can you go to the store and pick up some dinner? I don't feel like cooking." It would have surprised Jack if she had felt like cooking.

"I'll cook something tonight."

"Don't you have work?"

Jack prepared himself for his mother's reaction. "No, I was laid off. I was actually just going out to put in some applications."

His mother frowned at him and let out a mournful sigh. "With the way things are, I'm not surprised. This world doesn't have much to offer us, except disappointment and heartache." His mother pulled the covers over her head, Jack took that as a sign to leave. He made a pit stop at the kitchen and made sure all the knives and scissor were locked away, and that the only pills out were the single dose of antidepressants his mom took in the evening. Sure that his mother couldn't get a hold of anything to harm herself, he left the apartment with hopes of a new job.

Jack arrived at the address the classified ad had described. It was in the old downtown area of Burgess, and the façade of the office looked like an old store front. The windows were large and there was even etching on the door which read 'Kozmotis Pitchiner, individual therapy and phobia treatment.'

For a moment Jack hesitated, he wasn't sure if he wanted to work at a therapist office, he had a hard enough time handling his mom. However he was desperate for a job, and beggars couldn't be choosers. He opened the door and the sound of a bell rang throughout the small sitting area. There was an empty desk in front of him, and a hallway to his right. He turned down the hallway and saw two doors. One had a sign on it designating it as the bathroom, and the other door was closed with a sign reading 'in session.'

With a shrug Jack decided it be best to sit out in the waiting area. There were only four chairs in the room, and Jack took the one closest to the hallway. The chairs were a deep charcoal color, and modern in style. The walls of the waiting room were painted dark lavender which seemed to sooth Jack. There were some dark abstract paintings hung on the walls as well. They almost resembled moths, if Jack turn his head to the left.

As he sat in the chair waiting he became nervous. He wondered if he had to fill out and application, if he was expected to have a resume—which he didn't—or would he be interviewed on the spot. He wasn't quite sure if he was ready for an interview. He started to worry his lip and get lost in the 'what ifs'. He was surprised when he heard a door open and a "thank you" echo from the hallway. He watched as a Indian women came out of the hallway dabbing at her eyes with a tissue.

'Were people supposed to leave a therapist crying?' Jack thought to himself. He was pretty sure therapists were supposed to make you feel better, not worse. The lady smiled at him softly as she noticed him sitting, and he smiled back.

"Mr. Pitchiner is great I'm sure he'll help you with anything you need." She said reassuringly and left. Jack watched her dumb founded, did he look like he needed a therapist?

"May I help you?" A deep frigid monotone reached Jack's ear and it sent a shiver down his spine. Jack turned to the entrance of the hallway and saw a very tall man, who appeared to be in his late thirties. His hair was jet black and slicked back in a professional manner. He wore a black button up shirt and dark grey slacks. His skin was pale and his eye such a bright hazel that they almost appeared yellow. He was rather handsome.

Jack put on his most charming smile and stood up while reaching out his hand. "I'm Jack Overland Frost, and I'm here in concern to the clerical position you have open."

Mr. Pitchiner gave Jack a once over before shaking his hand firmly. " You have impeccable timing, I have an hour before my next session, come in." The dark man walked back into the hallway and entered the door that was previously closed. Jack followed and was absolutely astonished to see the man's office. It had a light grey walls and a black leather lounge on one side by the window, and a black leather chair on the other. Against the back wall was a small chestnut desk with a comfortable and old fashion desk chair. Jack sat down in the lather chair, feeling slightly uncomfortable. It looked like he'll be having an interview right away.

"Do you have a resume?" Mr. Pitchnier asked and he put a folder in one of the desk drawers.

The brunet kept his smile on wide and bright. "Unfortunately, no." This didn't seem to impress the darker man, and he only nodded minutely as he took out a pad of paper and began to write something down. Jack noticed that his face was rather stern and unemotional, and he wondered how this man could help people feel better about their lives and phobias.

"Do you have any experience?" Pitchiner asked, making eye contact which only made Jack feel like a rat in a cage.

"I'm worked as a custodian for a year at a nearby middle school. So I'll be sure to not only keep your office organized, but clean as well."

"How do you feel about running personal errands? This job isn't only for helping me organize and keep up with my appointment, occasionally I'll need you to pick up dry cleaning, or lunch for me. It's very difficult for me to leave my office, as I'm usually booked solid. The only reason why I have time to talk to you know is because I had a client cancel. I'm very busy and I need someone that can keep up." The man sounded slightly rude, and Jack wondered if he's already been written off, and had no chance at getting this job.

Jack kept up his smile anyway. He needed this job, and his personality was the only thing that would get it for him.

"I don't mind at all. I like to be kept busy, I don't want to just sit around at work, the more I have to do the better. I never sat still at my old job, and I don't plan on doing it now."

Pitchiner seemed slightly impressed by Jacks enthusiasm, or at least Jack thought. It was hard to tell the man didn't really change his expression, he just nodded.

"Do you have references?" The dark man question. Jack felt so unprepared he was pretty sure he wasn't going to get this job. His excitement had gotten the best of him, and he really hadn't thought to type up a resume or a list of references. Usually there was room for that on application.

"Yeah, of course," He gave a wary smile, "If you have a sheet of paper I could write down my old employer and some personal references."

In complete silence Pitchiner flipped the page of his notebook and tore out a paper. He laid it in front of Jack along with a pin, and the young man went about writing down his references. He knew that he would get a glowing recommendation from his old boss. He was a hard worker, and though the interview wasn't going as well as he liked, if his references were called he'd be hired on their recommendation alone. Jack handed over the page with a bright smile, and Pitchnier took it calmly. "

That is all I need to know for now, thank you for stopping by." He said and waved his hand in dismiss.

"Thank you for your consideration." Jack said pleasantly before taking his leave. He took one more look around the front room and the empty desk there and wondered if he had any chance of sitting behind it. With a sigh he exits the bell announcing his departure.

"I guess I'll go to some fast food joints." He said out loud to himself, which got him a couple of stares from the people passing by. He only smiled and let out a sigh. It was going to be hard finding a job in this economy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jack opened the door to his apartment slowly and carefully. He had spent the rest of the day filling out applications at various restaurants and businesses. He hoped he'd get a call back and have more interviews. He wasn't under any delusion that his interview with Mr. Pitchiner went well.

His sister was on their tacky floral couch watching a DVD. Or at least jack assumed it was a DV since they didn't have cable. Her brown eyes were locked on the screen and she didn't notice her brother come in at first. When she did notice she gave him a toothy smile, and pushed her strait brown hair behind her smiled at her and hoped she hadn't gone into their mother's room. Only two things happened when Elizabeth enter their mother's room, there would be crying or yelling. Either their mother cried over the lost childhood of Elizabeth, or yelled at the girl for being cheerful and optimistic. He in his sister where alike in that aspect, nobody would guess that their mother suffered from chronic depression.

"You haven't left for work yet?" Jack's sister questioned.

"No I'm going in later." Jack didn't want to lie to his sister but it was better that way. He had been staying over at Bunny's to make it look like he was going to work in the evening. Really he's been spending most of his time with the tall Australian. Bunnymund never complained, and Jack was grateful for his friendship, and a place to hide.

"Mom hasn't taken her pills yet."

Jack wasn't surprised. "I'll take them to her once dinner is ready. How do you feel about spaghetti?"

Elizabeth smiled at her brother. "You know it's my favorite!"

"Your favorite? No way, I thought you loved spinach."

"Yeah right, you know I hate the stuff."

"No wonder there is still like a bizillion cans of spinach in the pantry." Jack ruffled his sister's hair and she slapped his hand away.

"You always mess with my hair, it never looks nice."

"Your hair always looks like a birds nest, I'm just adding flair." Jack responded with a flip of his wrist.

Jack looked at the TV and smiled at the cartoon. His sister was growing up but much like him she still loved cartoons. Jack in many ways had to grow up fast but he never let go of his childishness. He watched cartoons, vandalized fire hydrants on hot summer days and started snow ball fights when it was cold. He loved to see his sister smile, and was determined to give her the best childhood he could, even if it meant protecting her from their mother.

Jack made his way to the small kitchen, and put on an apron. The apartment had an open floor plan so Jack could still see his sister enjoying her cartoons. The kitchen was tiny and really there was only enough room for one person at a time. That was ok because Jack was the only one who ever did any cooking. He took out all of the ingredient to make spaghetti starting with the noodles. As he cooked he sighed and thought about his situation. He hoped that he'd find a job soon, he didn't like lying to his sister. Well he wasn't really lying as much as keeping the truth from her. Soon it would become evident that their money was running low, and then Lizzy would start asking questions. Jack only hoped that he'd find a job before then.

He ran a hand through his brown hair to try and clear all his negative thoughts, he wasn't one to be pessimistic.

"So where were you today?" Lizzy asked cheerfully and paused her DVD to give all her attention to her brother. Jack gave her a smile and tried to think of a lie to tell her, but before he could, she answered for him.

"Did you go on a date?"

Jack laughed openly, he had no time for dates. It was ridiculous that his sister even thought of this. Then again she was a preteen, all they ever thought about was romance and boy bands.

"No Lizzy, I did not go on a date, sorry to disappoint you."

"Are you sure, you've been spending a lot of time with Aster. Are you two going out?"

Jack sputter and spilled a little of the tomato sauce he was stirring. "Me and Bunny? Oh god no. What even gives you that idea?" Jack had never told his sister about his love for men. It's not something that came up in everyday conversation, and it really wasn't essential for her to know.

"You two hang out a LOT." She says with a wide grin and a suggestive tip of her head.

"We're friends! That's what friends do!"

"Yeah but he's the only person you hang out with."

"That's not true, I hang out with Mr. North too." Jack says defensively.

"You and Aster hang out with Mr. North together, that's pretty gay, Jack."

With that Jack jumped from the kitchen and on to the couch and started to tickle his sister. She laughed openly and loudly, pushing gently to get her brother off her. "Who's gay now?"

"Still you!"

"What makes you think that? I'm the most manly man you know."

"Yeah you're so manly in you apron, and when you're cleaning with manly pride."

"My point exactly!"

Lizzy shook her head and gave her brother a serious look. "You never dated anyone before…I thought maybe it was because you didn't like girls. The only person I ever see you with is Bunny, I didn't mean it in a bad way. If you are that's ok, you're still my brother."

The male brunet gave his sister a kiss on the forehead. "Thank you." With that he went back in the kitchen. His sister smiled and looked at him shyly.

"So…do you like girls? Why don't you date?"

Jack looked at her and felt a little uncomfortable. He didn't think he would be having this conversation with his sister any time soon. He didn't have time to date, and the only one who knew he was gay was Aster. With no time to date and being busy taking care of his family he thought it would be easy to hide his sexual orientation. He never thought his sister would have questions, or pay attention to his relationships…or lack there of.

"Is it because of me and mom?" Lizzy sound so guilty and sad it broke Jack's heart.

"No, of course not. No, I just don't have time."

Lizzy didn't look any less guilty and looked at her hands. "You're too busy because you're taking care of us."

"I'm taking care of you, because I love you. I love you more than anyone I would date."

"But you must be lonely. You never dated in high school either. I want you to be happy."

Jack smiled, leave it up to a young girl to think happiness lie solely in love and romance. "I am happy, and since you ask, no I don't like girls. Let's just eat ok?"

Jack gave the sauce one last stir and made two plates, one for his mother and one for his sister.

"Are you going to eat with me or do you have to go to work?"

"I'll eat with you, let me just get mom settled in first." He snatched up his mother's antidepressants and her plate and prepared for a fight.

His mother's room was dark, so dark that Jack tripped over something unseen. He managed to make his way to the nightstand without dropping anything. He turned on the lamp on the stand and his mother flinched at the brightness. Jack's mother pulled the cover over her and she morphed into a lump of tangles sheets. Jack picked up an empty glass from the side table and went to the attached bathroom to get his mother some water. He really wasn't up to trying to baby her into taking her pills.

"Mom, I got you some dinner."

"I'm not hungry."

Jack sighed and set down the glass of water. He looked around and saw that what he tripped over early was a pillow. Probably one thrown at Elizabeth when she had come in earlier. The blanket was tugged away from Jack's mother.

"Jack, what are you doing?" She grumbled and reached for the blanket.

"You have to eat something and take your meds."

"Oh you know those don't work."

"Just take them, please." Jack took a seat on the edge of the bed, and his mother gave him a sad look. Jack leaned over and took her pills holding them out to her.

"Elizabeth came in today…"

"Yeah she told me. Here." His mother took her pills and Jack handed her water. She swallowed and looked at the water with forlorn eyes.

"She's so grown up." There was a light sob. "I missed it, I missed her growing up, and now she hates me."

"She doesn't hate you mom."

"She hardly talks to me." Jack refrained for pointing out that every time Elizabeth talked to her she would shoot down all the girls dreams and ambitions.

"She misses you." Jack missed her to. She's not the same mother anymore. She was always slightly depressed and Jack remembered being the only one who could make his mother laugh. Now he couldn't even manage to do that anymore. He reached out for his mother and brushed back her hair. She use to be so devoted, but ever since his dad died she just went downhill.

"But I'm right here, she just ignores me. Oh jack, you both do. I don't know why. What have I done to you?"

Jack felt guilty, but pushed it down. Almost every conversation he had with his mother made him feel guilty, but mainly sad.

"Nothing mom, you're a great mom. We love you."

His mothers' brown eyes looked up at him, glistening with unshed tears. She blinked and a lone drop trailed down her face before her shoulders started to shutter and she simply cried. Jack rubbed her shoulder and whispered a 'shushing' sound to try and sooth his mother.

"In the end you will both leave me, and I'll be alone." She cried hard, and loud and Jack cringed. He hoped Lizzy wouldn't come in to see what was wrong.

"It's ok mom, we could never leave you. You're stuck with us." Jack laughed dryly, knowing his mother wouldn't return the gesture. She did open her eyes and wipe her tears. She looked at her son for a moment and said nothing. "I made spaghetti."

She sat up and took the plat in her lap. "Thank you Jack."

Back in the living room Elizabeth had set up two TV trays. Jack smiled and made a plate form himself quickly before brining both into the living room.

"We should go to the public pool tomorrow!" Lizzy said with excitement. Jack was caught of guard not expecting that particular topic. He laughed though, and twirled his fork in the noodles.

"Sure, sound like fun." He needed to give his sister more attention. The girl had friend but no real way to get to them. Jack didn't own a car, they had sold the family car while his dad was in treatment to help pay the bills. Even if they had a car, they wouldn't be able to afford insurance now.

"Oh and I'll be starting school next month! We'll have to go shopping…you think I can get one new shirt?" Lizzy batted her eyes in hope that she would get what she wanted. Jack kept his smile even though he felt bad he couldn't provide for his sister.

"I don't know Lizzy, maybe not this year." Elizabeth's shoulders dropped but she nodded her head in understanding. She eats her food quietly.

"I'll get you a hair bow for that unruly mop though." Lizzy laughed and pushed her brother in the shoulder. She put another forkful of food in her mouth and then frowned.

"I guess you have to go to work now."

Jack didn't want to leave his sister, especially since she gave him such a miserable look. He took a couple of bites of his meal. He had to go. He couldn't stay with here and risk her knowing he didn't have a job. He was surprised she wasn't already suspicious about him going in late. He pushed back the TV tray and took his plate into the kitchen. Before he left he gave his sister a tight hug.

"We'll hang out tomorrow, promise." He whispered in her ear, and he got a kiss on the cheek for it. He snuck out of the apartment, making sure his sister wasn't behind him waving goodbye before knocking on Bunny's door.

The door opened promptly and Jack was greeted by his tall friend who'd already changed into his pajamas, which consisted of a tank top and boxers.

"You're becoming way too comfortable with me coming over."

"It's my flat." Bunny stepped aside and let the brunet in to his apartment. Jack immediately made himself comfortable on Bunny's beat up old couch. Bunny's apartment was just like any other bachelor pad, with worn out furniture and hardly any decoration. It was a comfortable second home to Jack, and he was happy his friend allowed him to come over so much. He was surprised they hadn't gotten on each other's nerves yet.

Aster sat down next to him giving him a faint smile. "How'd the job hunt go?"

Jack snatch up the blanket that had been his cozy friend earlier that day and pulled it over his head. "Uh."

"Really? That bad?"

"I don't have a resume. I totally should have jacked your laptop and typed one up before I left. It was so unprofessional. I doubt I'll hear back from that job."

"You didn't use your charms to get the job?"

"Oh I used charms. I was smiles all the way, but the guy was so cold and unimpressed, I don't think a pretty face can sway him."

"Well don't beat yourself up about it." Bunny got up and went to the kitchen table to uncover his laptop from a pile of bills. "We'll write you a resume right now so you have one in the future."

"Thanks Bunny." Jack rested his head on Aster's shoulder and watched the man start up his laptop. He thought about what his sister had said, about how she thought they were dating. He laughed to himself and gave Bunny a big grin.

"Lizzy thinks we're dating."

Aster laughed out loud and shoved Jack off his shoulder. Jack gave him a pout followed by a whine.

"But darling your shoulder was so comfy!" He teased.

"Oh Jack, you couldn't handle me even if you wanted to, mate."

"I couldn't handle you? Please you couldn't keep up with me."

* * *

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, i love to hear from you.


End file.
